Project Summary/Abstract We request partial support for the 6th National Meeting of the American Society for Matrix Biology (ASMB), to be held at the Sheraton Marina, San Diego on 11-14 November, 2012 as a joint meeting with the Society for Glycobiology (SfG). The 6th ASMB meeting builds on the success of the previous meeting, which drew over 400 participants from diverse fields in academia and industry and spent 4 days in intense discussion to exchange ideas within the broad topic of matrix biology. We intend to expand on that success. To this end we have assembled a plenary program consisting of distinguished scientists from diverse areas that impinge directly or indirectly on extracellular matrix (ECM) biology and glycobiology. The meeting will open with a Keynote Address by Dr. Carolyn Bertozzi, a member of the National Academy of Sciences, who will speak on cell surface interactions that contribute to human health and disease. The following 3 days will consist of six Plenary Sessions focused on topics such as Immunology, Biomaterials and ECM Engineering, Progenitor Cells, the ECM in Development, Genetic Diseases, ECM Synthesis and Assembly, and six blocks of three abstract-driven Concurrent Sessions. Sessions will include speakers from diverse fields, including glycobiology, to promote cross-fertilization of ideas. The ASMB is a unique convocation of the varied, specialized disciplines that have developed out of matrix biology. Unlike large society meetings, the ASMB meeting has a dominant theme, and unlike symposia it strives to encompass all permutations on this theme, including emerging issues, not- ready-for-prime-time topics, and exciting new areas of research. In particular, this meeting will emphasize state of the art technologies that can answer questions pertinent to ECM biology and pathology that could not be tackled with existing methodologies. In summary, the ASMB/SfG meeting provides an exclusive opportunity for engaged scientists to meet in a concentrated forum. This is true not only for established investigators but also for young scientists and students, including minorities, on whose participation we place great emphasis. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Narrative The ASMB meeting provides an exclusive opportunity for scientists interested in the extracellular matrix to meet in a focused forum. This meeting places great emphasis on the congregation and communication of young scientists and students, including minorities, with established investigators.